Looking forward
by BollyHunt
Summary: The follow on from 'Turning Back'. The night and events after the Prices death.Both knowing that she was still here. That a few days ago she had told him if she couldn’t get home, if she was still here now then she wanted him.
1. Land of the living

Chapter 1.

It had, again for the second time in her life, been the worst of days. This time though, this time it was ten times worse. Now she knew why it had happened and it had tore her heart into pieces.

Her own father had blown himself and her mother up. Alex would have died too if she had not wanted to go in search of that balloon.

Not only that. He was there, when it happened, he was there. He held her hand and carried her in his arms like an angel. Gene Hunt. The one constant that had always been in her life since she arrived here in 1981.

The same Gene Hunt who 4 days ago she had almost confessed her love for.

He had already saved her in more ways than he could ever imagine and now she knew that he had saved her all those years ago too. The Gene Genie, always there if she asked.

Sat on her own a few hours after they had watched Evan walk out of the office with little Alex Price, herself, Alex had decided that it was too much to sit and talk to everyone else tonight but not wanting to wallow in her flat on her own either.

"Oi Bolls! Bolly! You look terrible. Come on join the land of the living!" Gene shouted to her. The irony she thought. I wish I could Gene I really wish I could. She looked over to him and could see how concerned he was. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Both knowing that she was still here. That a few days ago she had told him if she couldn't get home, if she was still here now then she wanted him.

She decided that being on her own tonight was not the best idea after all and swaggered over to his table. He poured her a class of wine and raised his glass.

"It's all about timing this life, still got things to learn, adventures to have. Unbreakable Bolly. Unbreakable." He raised his glass and touched Alex's.

"Unlike this bloody wine which is undrinkable!" She smiled. Even in the horrible gut retching state she felt he could always make her smile. "Luigi get me a beer!"

She stayed at the table feeling better in the proximity of Gene. Her rock. God she hoped he knew how much he meant to her these past few days.

Gene leaned forward and brushed Alex's hand that was palm down on the table. Ray giving them a sly glance decided it was properly for the best he didn't hear any of what they were talking about and turned to the skip and Chris.

"Bolls, I ...bloody hell why do you make things so difficult." Gene cleared his throat and again trying to speak. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"I ... I don't get why you got so upset earlier about those two Prices. Don't think I would if you tried to explain it either. My head aint to good at understanding that sorta stuff. I know it must have been shit for the kid, properly somert to do with her but well... oh what the hell. Does this mean you're not going home now? I know that sounds stupid but ..."

A new batch of tears was again threatening to over spill. Alex knew what he was asking. They had arrived at the point where they left off the other night. She wanted nothing more at that moment in time to jump over the table and just crawl into his arms and stay there, never to surface. She was just about to tell him that she wasn't going anywhere for now, that she meant every word that she said but he found speech first.

Evidently Gene hadn't noticed the tears in Alex's eyes or the small smile playing on her lips as she was about to talk. The words he had found to say were meant to relax the tension he thought he had just caused. Not realising how it would sound to Alex he blundered on.

"Mind you I don't envy little Alex Price. Bet that White bloke never does tell her even if she asks what happened. What sort of sick bastard blows his family up anyway?" He looked up and smiled wearily. Then he saw the look on her face. It was a mixture of shock, anger but most of all hurt.

"Bolly are you ..."

"For your information 'Gene' a sick bastard that loved his family so much he didn't want anyone or anything else to have them!" Holding back the tears Alex stood up and ran out of Luigis up to her flat.

'Shit.' Thought Gene, 'so fucking close and I had to open my big gob again.' He sighed gulped the rest of his pint and grabbed his coat. A few minutes later, turning the keys in his beloved Quattro he screeched off down the road alone.

-

She heard the car turning the corner and away from Luigis. That unmistakable driving could only be Gene.

The bastard. Why did he have to say that? He should be up here now comforting me when I need it the most! She had this one moment as back up in case everything went wrong. If she was staying in 1982 she wanted it to be with him. Alex sat down on her settee and cried.

-

An hour or so later she had managed to gather enough strength to pick herself up off her settee and go and find a drink from the kitchen. Scotch was very much needed. She poured herself a decent measure and made her way back to the living room. Just glancing at the door for a split second she noticed a small white piece of paper.

Alex bent down and opened it up.

_Bolly._

_Whatever I said I'm sorry. You know where I am if you need me._

_I'm a twat._

_Sorry _

_Gene x_

The tears fell freely yet again for the uncountable time today. What had she been thinking? How the hell could he know or understand what the Prices meant to her. He had even tried to tell her he didn't get it earlier on and she ignored it. Drying her eyes she reached for the phone.

"What." God he really was pissed, that tone was only reserved for 'fuck off!'

"Gene I ..."

"Bolls, is that you? Are you ....ok?" his tone changing instantly.

"I .... I need you." She sniffed, it was all he needed.

"I'll be there in 10" He placed the receiver down and Alex let out the breath she had been holding in since she started dialling.

-

5 minutes later she heard the car again. Coming to a screeching stop outside she heard the door slam and Gene banging about down stairs mumbling something to Luigi in apology for waking him.

KNOCK KNOCK

Alex steadily walked over to the door. Her breathing all erratic, this was it. No going back.

She opened her door and there stood a very out of breath worried as hell Gene Hunt.

"Gene I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have" This time he saw the tears and stepped forward in one big move taking Alex in his arms. She stood there crying into his chest for a while until she felt she could look at him without being terrified of what she saw back. Pulling back to look up to his face

"Take me to bed Gene." He leaned down and kissed her. Just as he had the other night. Soft, passionately and full of promise.

(A/N: Second chapter up soon promise. Hurrah for the smut and good things to come for our lovers!)


	2. Bringing her back to life

Chapter 2

"Take me to bed Gene." He didn't need telling twice. He bent down and took her tear stained face in his hands and kissed her.

She grabbed on to him and raised her arms up to his neck, weaving them through his hair. God she wanted him. Her body started to ache in need. He brought his hands down to her waist and brought them under her blouse. When he touched her bare skin she moaned into his mouth and urged him to go further.

When she moaned that sweet sound into his mouth he could wait no longer. He wanted to take this slow to remember every single little detail about her, about their first time. That one small heavenly sound and his want for love making had gone. Replaced by a carnal lust that could not take second place to all the stuff they could do later.

Gene scooped her up into his arms. Those arms that held her so safely when she first met him as a child and upon her arrival in this time. Never breaking contact with her mouth as he led them to her bedroom.

Alex's own need for him growing inside she could feel the build up in her belly even before he had removed even one piece of her clothing. She knew it would be quick this time but it was what she needed. She needed the Gene Genie and he was there when he was needed.

He laid her down on her bed still looming over her kissing her as he removed his jacket, tie and loosened his belt. Alex leaning forward undid her blouse and threw it to the floor along with her jeans. Realising she was still wearing an un-needed bra Gene soon found the clasp at the back and disregarded that as well.

He pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her breasts.

"Mmm bet you're a D cup Bolly."

Smiling wickedly Alex pulled him down on to the bed. Feeling his growing erection digging in to her thigh she made quick work of removing his trousers. It was all about to get very real for the both of them and they stopped for a second to look at each other once they were both completely naked.

Gene brushed his hand over Alex's face and she captured his hand and brought it to her lips to kiss his palm.

"Unbreakable Bolly. Bloody Unbreakable." He closed his eyes and hooked her leg over his hips.

"Gene make me feel alive again." She started to arch towards him closing that final gap between their bodies.

Gene could feel the heat coming from her as he guided himself in. When he finally entered her they grunted and moaned in unison. Alex arched her back even further giving Gene access to her neck which he hungrily kissed.

They had both realised earlier that this was going to be quick. The fact they hadn't even bothered with a glimmer of any foreplay was evidence. He soon felt the urge to thrust into her and when she bucked her hips as he wrapped one arm around her waist and lightly brushed her clit with his other hand he waited no longer.

Within minuets both of them could feel the butterflies in their bellies waiting to explode.

"Gene...so good. Oh god I feel alive, so alive."

"Bolls, so close no time to .... Later later." Even now he was apologising for rushing her but she didn't need an apology this was exactly what she wanted right now.

They both exploded at the same time. Alex was sent over the edge as he trust into her forcefully once more and contracted around him sending him with her. He grunted her name as he came and collapsed over her just managing to put his arm over her head to support his upper body in time before colliding with Alex's face.

Both breathing raggedly their chests heaving in unison Gene kissed her face over and over again. Alex slowly stroking his back, trailing her nails lightly down his spine.

"I'm so glad you're here Gene. Needed you so much."

"I'm not going anywhere Bolly." He kissed her bottom lip before rolling over and pulling her onto his side.

"And thankfully neither are you bolly, my Bolls." He pulled her to him with his arm round her waist gently drifting to sleep as his breathing returned to normal.

Alex still awake as she felt Gene full into slumber, felt in that moment she too was pleased she was still here. She had Gene Hunt, and though the loss of her parents and the pain of not seeing Molly were still raw she was content that the Gene Genie was here to comfort and protect her. She could start looking forward now and she had him to thank for that.

-

She heard his voice rumbling in her dreams waking her from her slumber. A pleasant dream she was having to, which considering the circumstances of the past day was a welcoming one. Something to do with Luigis and Gene and Spaghetti down Gene's shirt and ripping buttons.

Alex turned round and saw him sat on the edge of the bed with his hand holding something up in the hair. She yawned and stretched her aching body making her way over to him.

"Knew it."

"What's that?" Alex kissed his shoulder and pulled herself up to look over his back at what was in his right hand.

"D cup." Gene was holding her bra he had ripped of last night. He turned his head to Alex's face and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Bolly knickers." She leant even further forward and kissed him on the lips. Tasting that unmistakeable Gene scent even more heightened by a night of sleep.

"Mmm morning."

He looked like he was about to turn around and push her back into the bed but changed his mind and stood up gathering his clothes as he did.

"Right come on then." Gene finished zipping up his trousers and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Where we going?" He was up to something but she liked it. A nice surprise was just what she needed this morning. She didn't want to rush things and somehow he understood that. Otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated in pushing her back into bed and going for round 2.

"Well I don't normally go sleeping around with any one Bolls, Were going for the date we should have had the other night." Alex bashfully smiled looking down at the ground. He had tried the night after she had first kissed him to take her out on a date in Luigis. Still unsure as to what was happening she had rejected his offer to take it upstairs to her flat. He had understood, she had told him that the next few days were going to be strange even by her standards and she wasn't wrong. 'They died with their boots on' was still propping up her coffee table.

"Gene I'm not even dressed. We can't go anywhere yet unless you want me to get arrested for indecent exposure." Alex giggled as her moved back to stand over her. Placing a hand either side of her Gene kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Nothing indecent about you Bolly." She shivered and tried to resist the temptation to just pull him back into bed and go for round 2 as well.

"Besides" He said standing back up."We're only going downstairs Bolls, whip on ya dressing gown and we can dine at the pleasure of Luigi. Breakfast awaits Miss Drake. I just rang down to his lordship and we have a feast laid on by the sounds of it. Luigi the smug Italian twerp had already got it ready for us by the sounds of it"

Who would have thought it Gene Hunt the romantic? All well thought Alex, at least it would only be her and Gene down there. Maybe she didn't even need to put her dressing gown on. Still giggling at the thought of dining Nude in Luigis she got up and followed Gene grabbing her gown on the way.

(A/N: Big old fluff chapter, let's face it needed :-) . Promise I might actually introduce a plot in the next chapter. ! Thanks for the reviews guys keep it coming!)


	3. bolly for breakfast

Chapter 3

It was strange.

Most of the lights apart from the one over the bar were off and the sunlight was creeping through the blinds. Luigi was humming to himself in the kitchen and the only 2 people in the restaurant were Gene and Alex sat side by side in the corner booth.

Gene had sat in the corner allowing Alex to scoot up to him and had draped his arm over her shoulder. So far as morning afters were going this was one of the better ones both Gene and Alex had experienced. With Gene and his wife he never really felt like doing anything nice for her. Their marriage was routine and mundane and nothing exciting ever happened while they were both sober. Alex had only slept with that Thatcherite wanker while she had been here and that morning after consisted of him leaving while Alex pretended to still be asleep. Yes, this was much better.

"Ah Mr Hunt, signorina Drake Good Morning!" Luigi was smiling broadly still humming an Italian love song as he served them breakfast.

"Luigi you spoil us you know." Alex was impressed with the display. It was like Luigi had made breakfast to suit them both. A full English with all the extras for Gene, a sight he revelled in , and a fresh rounds of toast and pastries and some 'rabbit food' as Gene would call it for Alex. It may have been the first time she had actually seen a croissant in 1982!

"For you 2 anything, I see you are both still tired" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two, Gene smirked back at the Italian. Luigi had been trying his best all year to persuade both of them to give into each other, nothing he liked more than a good bit of matchmaking. "I shall leave you in peace, now if you don't mind I am going back upstairs to bed. It is still early for an old man like me. I leave you the keys. Ciao!"

He disappeared back up to his own flat still humming as he turned the corner up the stairs.

"This looks great Gene, I don't know about you but I'm ravenous!" Alex turned round to look at him. A sausage hanging out his mouth already she laughed out loud at the sight.

"What! I'm hungry seemed to have worked up a bit of an appetite last night unless you didn't notice." Pulling his arm from behind her he picked up his knife and fork and tucked into his breakfast. Alex, belly grumbling, decided the same was needed. They ate quickly and in silence both starving and thirsty.

'Those sausages do smell good ...' thought Alex. A grin playing on her lips she reached over and stole Gene's last sausage.

"OI! Get your own, told you before that rabbit food aint good enough for a brekkie!" He put his knife and fork down and attempted to grab the sausage back from Alex's hand. Both giggling, playfully wrestling Alex managed to get the sausage in her mouth before Gene could get to it. Smiling she licked her fingers and stuck her tongue out. "All gone!"

"You little minx that was my last one!" He reached over and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Not fair". He sat back down and sulked. He wanted that.

"Aww Gene you sulking now. You big child." She put her slice of toast down and put an arm around his shoulders running her other hand up his chest.

"What ever can I do to make it up to you?" She snuggled her face into his neck and kissed his jaw.

"Mmm well you can carry on doing that for a start. Bloody posh tart." He could feel her grinning into his skin. Realising the breakfast had given him a surge of energy and that her kissing him was only making all that new found energy head south, Gene pulled her face up to his and kissed her roughly.

"You know a man could get used to this Bolls. What say me and you head up stairs for round 2?"

She lifted her head up and looked at him. His eyes all lusty and half lidded. Suddenly she had a wicked idea. Lifting herself up, she slid a leg over his knee straddling him in the booth.

"Would only waste time going back up stairs Gene." She started undoing his shirt still staring into his eyes.

'She wouldn't' He thought his prim and proper DI getting kinky in Luigis? Suddenly he felt her hands down on his belt buckle and realised yes, yes she would.

"Kinky bitch"

Gene grabbed Alex by the waist with one hand and cleared the table in front of them with his other arm. Alex jumped from Gene's lips as she heard the plates smashed on the floor.

"Sod breakfast Bolls, I'm suddenly hungry for something else." He lifted her up and pushed her onto the table. Both laughing at the prospect of doing it on one of the tables in Luigis Gene removed his trousers and unopened Alex's robe.

Alex instantly reached for his errection. He groaned loudly through their lips and ran his left hand up her thigh before finding her heat.

"Oh god we're going straight to hell for this gene ... but ...I really .... Oh fu...don't care!"

Gene was alternating rubbing his thumb over her clit and circling 2 fingers inside her. It was an amazing feeling and Alex could already feel a build up in her stomach again.

"Oh god ... carry on with that and we're not going to have much of a round 2!" Alex leaned forward and pushed Gene back on to the seat behind them. She quickly jumped off and got on to her knees. She smiled up at him, bending over his length taking him into her mouth.

"Jesus Bolly! ... remind me to thank Luigi ...later ..." He was grunting every time she slid her tongue down his shaft and when she cupped his balls and swirled her tongue round his tip he exploded into her mouth.

"Fuck Bolls! ...So so so fucking good. I really could get used to this!" He tried to regain some control of his mind as he pulled her up to sit on his lap. She bent down and captured his lips, softly nibbling at his bottom lip. He wasn't lying about what he had just said. He really could get used to having her around and spending his mornings and evenings in her arms.

"Right then, your turn Bolly Kegs !" Her lifted her up and placed her back on the table. She laid back and pushed her hips towards him.

"Gene, please."

He smiled his most devilish smile and parted her legs, kissing up her thigh just stopping before he got to his goal.

"Mmm Bolly for breakfast. Can't beat it." He continued kissing till he found her sweet spot and made her whimper. Safe in the knowledge he had the keys to the restaurant and Luigi had gone back to bed.

Yes this was defiantly one of the better morning afters.

(A/N: I know, I know. I said I was going to introduce plot in this chapter but I had this idea about them in Luigis and just extended their date a little :) Promise chapter 4 will involve them doing some sort of police work.)


	4. long and painful day

Chapter 4

They had managed to get back upstairs around an hour later.

After both finally managing to pull themselves from one another they needed to hide the evidence of their rush to get each other naked again. The table had been knocked over and then there was all the food to clear up. Gene swore loudly as he stood on a piece of broken plate and Alex had stifled a giggle at him. He thought it best to just leave Luigi a note apologising for the broken plates and would pay for them later that night.

"I can't believe you just seduced me in our Local Bolly." Gene was still flushed as he followed her back up the stairs to her flat.

"I have no idea what you meant I was simply leaning in for a thank you kiss Mr Hunt." She smiled over her shoulder at him as she put the key in the door.

"Bollocks woman! You stole my sausage!"

They both collapsed on her settee. Round 2 had been a little more adventurous than their fast love making the night before.

Gene pulled her over to him and rested his head back inhaling deeply her scent. He still couldn't believe that she would want him, even after the past 24 hours. He was going to enjoy every second that she still thought she did.

Alex didn't want to be anywhere else than where she was now. She hadn't been lying to him when she said if she was staying she wanted him to be right next to her. He was always going to be her rock here in 1982. But as much as she wanted to stay in her flat half naked with Gene all day long they did have to at some point make an appearance at work. She sighed and looked over to the clock above her TV.

"Suppose we should get dressed. As much as I would like to work from right here today I'm sure the Criminals of London won't just turn up at my door step."

"Mmm if you insist Bolls, I was just drifting off then. Start of a really god dream as well." He nuzzled her hair and kissed the top of her head then made a grumble sound. "Might have to have a quick shower though first. Feel al dirty; think you got beans all over me back down there."

He got up and headed for her bathroom. Stopping half way he turned round to her.

"You coming?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and tilted his head towards the bathroom.

"My god Gene, you think we're ever going to get to work if I come in there with you?" She stretched on the settee making her robe ride up her legs. Not unnoticed by Gene.

"Good point; if you don't get dressed soon I might just have to ravage you instead."

She smiled and sat back down on the settee for a few more minutes. It had been a long eventful 24 hours. Her parents, not getting back to her daughter and now this, whatever it was turning out to be, with Gene. Alex took a long deep breath and stared at the ceiling .

She could see Molly again out of the corner of her left eye.

"I'm so sorry I'm still not there. Blow out the candles Molls, I'm going to be a long time yet."

The vision of Molly disappeared and Alex wiped a stray tear from her face. She heard Gene turn on the shower head and was sure she could hear him singing Jonny Cash. That man, not even in the same room and he could make her feel better about being here now. She got up and decided she too needed a shower. Work might have to wait just a little while longer.

-

After another hour of attempting to shower and getting dressed, stopping every 5 minutes for a quick grope or kiss, they were finally ready to leave her flat.

She donned her white leather jacket and he grabbed his coat as they headed for the door.

"Bolls." Alex turned round just before reaching the door. Gene was stood with his hands in his pockets looking down at his feet.

"Last night, this morning, when you rang me last night ya said ya needed me it's just well ... do ya need me need me or did you just need me then?" He quickly looked up at her before looking back down at his feet.

She knew he would ask. She had turned him down the other night and had made him leave the first time she had kissed him. He was bound to have doubts about how she felt. She had however hoped that the past 24 hours had showed him that she did need him and not just for the night. Reassurance was needed and she would gladly give it to him.

Alex walked over to him stopping just in front of him. He saw her feet in front of his and looked up at her face. She quickly reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks pulling him down she kissed him passionately, flicking her tongue over his bottom lip. She placed one hand on his chest over his heart and pulled her head back to look at him. He was caught off guard by her kiss and still had his eyes closed and mouth still formed in a kissing position. She laughed inwardly; he could be so innocent sometimes.

"Gene Hunt I am never going to stop needing you. I meant what I said the other night I apparently am not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

He opened his eyes looking back into those sparkling brown orbs of Alex's.

"Thank god for that Bolly." He rested his head on hers. "Because I don't think I'm ever going to be able to drink downstairs again without wanting to bend you over that table." He kissed her quickly and headed for the door.

"Shall we then Lady Bolls?" He gestured down the stairs as she walked past him shutting the door on the way.

-

The day was dragging far too slowly. They had managed to slip in together without raising any suspicion. Alex was thankful that Shaz was not back at work yet. She knew that Shaz would be the only one that would find it a bit funny they were both an hour late and had arrived together.

He sat in his office glancing up every now and then looking at her then going back to drawing them in all the many positions they had achieved this morning in Luigis. It really wasn't going to be a productive day.

She sat at her desk glancing up every now and then looking at him then going back to read the same statement over and over again. What she wouldn't give right now for something to work on.

"Mam, Guv!" Ray burst through the door late in the afternoon holding a letter in his hand waving it about like his life depended on them noticing him.

"Yes Raymondo, important is it?" Gene was slumped up against his door sipping on a mug of tea.

"Bloody hell Guv you should see this! Plod just handed it over! Says they going to blow up half of Regent Street if these blokes aint released from this foreign prison! Look!" Ray stomped over to Gene and handed the letter over.

Alex had got the gist of what Ray was telling them but she didn't really listen to the full explanation he was giving Gene. She couldn't stop having flash backs to this morning. Gene glanced up from Ray for a second and caught her eye. She gasped and snapped out of her daydreaming. He knew what she was thinking about; he had been doing the same all day in his office. Gene smiled at her and gave her the slightest of winks. They stared at each other for a few more seconds. Gene had to stop he was sure if he didn't he was going to jump over her desk and kiss her into next week. He blinked and looked away clearing his throat.

"Right then, who brought it in?" He stopped Ray who was talking to Chris now about his date he had last night

"Great big pair of ... what guv? Oh right erm it was left on one of the Panda cars bout an hour ago in Bakewell Street."

"Right then I suggest we start there then, shall we ladies?" He gestured them all out the office. Ray and Chris went out first carrying on their conversation Gene had interrupted.

Alex grabbed her coat and started to walk out after them as Gene grabbed her arm, she span round and found Gene right in front of her. Their noses almost touching, both could feel each other's breath on the others lips.

"Your gona have to stop looking at me like that while were working Bolly, I almost jumped the table then. I'm gona have to do what I wanted to do to ya later now and it's gona be a bloody painful day Bols, painful." He brushed past her thigh making sure he nudged his errection in to her as he passed.

Alex groaned a little bit and turned to follow him down to the Quattro. This was going to be one long afternoon. She hoped both her and Gene had the will power not to jump each other till they were at least back in the booth at Luigis.

(A/N: Not as smutty and certainly not as hot as the last chapter but I want to do some sort of story line as well: P don't worry though I'm sure they will both want an early night after their long day ;) Plus more plot to come. Got to find out who wants to blow up the city now aint we!)


	5. love letters

Chapter 5

They drove to Bakewell street almost in silence they could both hear Ray and Chris in the back talking about how Ray had managed to grope his date three ways to Sunday during the previous evening.

"And then she said she wanted to do it there and then in the pub!"

Gene slammed on the brakes.

"Bloody hell guv we ran over a dog!"

Gene had to stop the car before he smashed into a wall. Ray might have come close to having his date in a restaurant but he actually had. Images of Alex stretched out on the table in Luigis naked and her on her knees were whirling through his head. He risked a glance across to Alex. She had her face turned away but Gene could see her shoulders moving up and down as she was trying to hold in the laughter.

"No Raymondo you're still in the back seat! Now can we please talk about something else before I arrest you for being a dirty Bastard!"

"Bloody hell sorry Guv, you don't normally mind." Ray sat back in his seat like a school boy that had just been told of by his teacher.

They pulled away and arrived at their destination without another word.

"Right then where was the panda parked?" Gene said as he slammed his door shut.

"Over there guv by the butchers, plod said they had gone into the news agents to deal with a shop lifter and when they came back, letter was under the window screen wiper."

All 4 of them walked over to the butchers shop. Bakewell Street was a normal average London suburb street. All your local amenities and flats occupied above. Alex seemed to find the place familiar, like she had been here before but couldn't understand when. As a child? Or in 2008?

"Mam?"

"Sorry Chris sense of déjà vu."

"Should you see a doctor mam?"

"No Chris it means ...oh never mind." Alex followed Gene into the butchers. She always forgot how dim Chris could be sometimes. A great copper by rights but the common sense of a grain weevil.

"DCI Hunt and my DI Alex Drake, Mr.?"

"Wagstaff, you here bout that letter I suppose?"

"Yes Mr Wagstaff, were it you that found it then?"

"Yeah I noticed the fella come over to your coppers car over there and then walk away. Left somert on the screen but just thought it was a flyer thingy."

Alex's sense of déjà vu was growing stronger and stronger. This butchers, it seemed so very familiar. Had she been shopping here with Molly? Maybe her parents had brought her here?

"Oi earth to Bolly?"

"Mmm? Oh sorry, erm Mr Wagstaff what time did you notice the letter on the car?" Alex could see Gene staring at her but tried to ignore it. Work needed to be done this is what she had been hoping for all day a distraction from thinking about last night and this morning before she went insane.

"Bout half 2 I suppose, Strange really cos your fellas left in a almighty rush after I pointed it out to them and then bout 40 minutes after they had left the same fella came back and put another flyer up on that lamp post over there."

Mr Wagstaff pointed across the street to a lamp post outside a shoe shop opposite. Ray and Chris were already huddled around it. Gene looked at Alex and in turn both of them headed straight across the road.

"What we got Raymodo another poem?"

"No Guv look."

Alex squared up to the note and read it, this time it sounded like they meant business.

_3 DAYS._

_OR REGENT STREET IS NO MORE._

_ARNOLD LOVEJOY_

_MARCUS STAINES_

_JAFIR MOSSIS_

_RELEASED NO CHARGE_

_3 DAYS._

She blinked and turned to Gene who by the looks of it had also been reading.

"Bloody hell, right then looks like we have a time scale to go on. Could mount to someone throwing a paddy but these days! Right Ray, Chris door to door sees if anyone else has seen anything me and the Lady Bolls here are gona take this note back to CID see what our boys think of it all"

"Roger that guv." Ray and Chris made their way over to the first shop on the left and disappeared inside.

"Shall we then Bolly ?"

"Thought you would never ask Gene." Smiling they made their way back over to the car.

Alex had just managed to sit down in her seat and turned her legs round to fasten her seat belt before she was met with Gene's lips. She squealed at the unexpecting kiss but soon sank into it.

"Mmm not that I'm complaining Gene but any particular reason you just accosted me in le Quattro?"

"Don't speak French Bolly distracts me from my job." Gene had leaned over and was now kissing her neck down to her collar bone. She was quickly forgetting why they should be driving back to ...where were they going?

"Gene, as nice as that ...oh god ...feels. Do you not think we should get back to the station?"

"No." Kiss "Them pair " kiss "Will take forever door " kiss "to door" kiss "Wanted to do this since" kiss "this morning."

Gene had placed a hand on Alex's thigh and was running it dangerously high up her skirt.

She had given up any attempt at a protest. He seemed to mean business and she was enjoying every single minuet. She leaned her head back against the head rest and hitched up her left leg.

He pushed her pants to one side and started to circle her clit. Her moans were getting louder and louder. Glad all the windows are wound up he thought. When he started to delve into her she practically jumped into his lap.

"God Gene you're terrible. .... Attacking your DI ...in the front seat of le Quattro." She smirked knowing the use of French wouldn't go unnoticed.

"I thought I told you Bolly no French!" He placed another Finger in her and it was all she needed to be sent over the edge. She closed her eyes and saw flashes of lights behind her eyelids.

"FUCK GENE!" He leaned back over and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Right then now you're finished with your praise to your DCI shall we carry on with work?" He smiled at her breathless body as they drove of back to the station. That evil man. She was going to have to get back at him somehow. A plan was already beginning to form.

-

Once back in the station Gene had strutted into his office, smirking all the way. He closed the door and turned around to Alex and winked before pulling down the blinds.

Bastard.

She sat down at her desk flustered and still wet, she was uncomfortable to say the least. Focus Alex! Don't get easily distracted. Right Bakewell Street. She tried to think back to where she had seen it before, when she had seen it before. Nothing. Those names? Prisoners?

Ray and Chris entered the office just as she was thinking about it.

"Great Ray Chris, the three names mentioned in the letter. Can you both research into them see where these people are being held, what for, how long so on and so forth. Quick as yeah?"

"Yes mam." Both looking at each other like they both knew they were not going to get any rest today they both went to sit down at their desks.

"Drake you got that letter?" Gene called from his office."Get your arse in here then and let's have another look at it."

"Yes Guv." Hope he wasn't trying for another go with her. Don't think the screams would go down to well with the team.

She closed the door. Right then pay back. She closed the blinds too.

"You called 'Gene'"

He had his feet up on the desk pouting at her. "That I did Bolls the letter lets have another look."

She swaggered round to his side of the desk and perched herself on the edge.

"There ya go, looks like it was typed on a electric type writer, new style one as well it's spell checked Guv so we're not looking at a single person here I think it's a group. And a group with money too."

Gene had picked up the letter and was staring at it close to his face, trying to block out his view up her skirt. He needed to try and keep some focus. Problem was he couldn't see her and couldn't see that she had got off the desk and was now on her knees in front of him. She knocked his feet of the table and ducked between them reaching for his zip.

"Pay back Gene." He pulled the letter up over his head and was greeted by her grinning face in-between his legs. Shit. This was going to be some feat keeping quiet.

-

She had been in there for a good 20 minutes now. Someone was bound to wonder what they were doing in there now. She had crawled up and sat on his lap after making him cum in her mouth just like this morning. He had had to bite down on his sleeve to stop himself from screaming her name. They had forgotten completely about work and just settled into each other's arms while he calmed back down.

"Bloody hell Bolly, you be the death of me you know."

"Hope not, got to get you home tonight yet before that. And do some more work of course."

"Shit how long you been in here? We better do some work fast. What about the prisoners mentioned?"

"Already on it, Ray and Chris are doing it as we speak. Told them I was coming in here to profile the author."

"See head full of brains you got Bolls."

"Well nothing more we can really do till we find out what them prisoner scum are in for or up to. Luigi's Bolls?"

She jumped off his lap and walked over to the door.

"Why not. I believe we owe that poor man for plates and dry cleaning." Both laughing they left the office. Leaving Ray and Chris bewildered.

(A/N: Little smut little plot. More to come :) How does Alex know that street? Who are the prisoners? And more importantly will Alex and Gene make it into the restaurant or just run up to her flat?)


	6. dream dream dream

Chapter 6

Chris and ray headed over to Luigis about half an hour after the Guv and Alex had left.

"Always us that have to do the bloody donkey work. I'm telling ya she has got him round her little finger. Bet they doing it."

"Doing what?" Chris asked.

They walked through the doors of Luigis to find it practically empty. No Gene or Alex in sight.

"Uh... No sign of them. Telling ya they're upstairs. Bet he has her leg behind his ears already!" Ray sat down with a pint and lit a fag.

Chris sat next to him and contemplated what Ray was saying. After about 5 minutes Chris looked up from his pint, a shock expression across his face.

"What the Guv and DI Drake?" Ray shook his head and signalled to Luigi for another round. It was going to be one of those nights.

-

Ray wasn't far off the mark with his comment about Gene already having Alexs legs behind his ears.

They had made their way over to Luigis with all intentions of staying downstairs for a few hours with the team then one by one sneaking upstairs to Alexs and picking up where they left off this morning.

Problem was Gene took one look at the booth where they had sat for breakfast, grunted and grabbed Alex by the hand. He placed a tenner on the counter and grabbed 2 bottles of house red.

"For the plates Luigi, messy eater Drakey is here. Night!" Luigi was left speechless.

He hurried her up the steps and practically broke the door down to get in.

Alex was giggling as Gene swept her off her feet kissing her neck. He still had the same gruff tone as he had had down stairs as he grunted at the sight of that booth.

"Dam it Bolls I think you have ruined that place for good. I'm gona have to have you every time I see that bloody corner."

"Mmm I'm not complaining. Though maybe we can just get Luigi to put a screen up. That way you can have me and your pint."

He almost threw her onto the bed. Still giggling she turned to him. He was already half naked. Might as well join in she thought. She started to take her blouse of and ran her stockings down her legs. Staring at each other they both had a terribly dirty smirk on their faces.

She was down to her underwear and gene only had his y fronts on. He jumped over the front of the bed and pounced on her.

"Bolly for breakfast and supper. Guys got to be doing something right."

Gene started to run one had up her left thigh. Alex moaned into his kisses and hitched the leg higher.

"You're a terrible influence Gene..... I'm normally such a good girl." She ran both her hands down his back and grabbed his arse.

"Bollox woman, you're the bloody devil I tell you."

Alex rolled them over so she was on top and Gene reached round her back for the clasp of her bra. He flung it to one side and hungrily took one of her breasts into his mouth. She flung her hair back and moaned as she arched into him.

She could feel his errection below her and felt that both pairs of pants were defiantly not needed.

"Gene, pants .... Off."

"Yes mam." Gene whipped his y front off and Alex followed suit with her black laceys. He left her back over him and gently entered her.

"Christ Alex ...."

"Well you said I was the devil " She replied a little breathless. Gene grunted again and rolled them over and pinned her to the mattress.

"Better exercise that demon out of ya then." his lips crushed back onto hers. The wine could wait.

-

They had fallen to sleep in each other's arms after there long and exhausting love making. Gene had one arm round Alexs waist lying on his back with her moulded into his side. He could hear someone grumbling, he opened one eye relived that last night and the previous day had not been a dream.

Alex was dreaming she was so cute when she dreamed. He had watched her on a few occasions when she had fell asleep on the settee when they had got drunk in Luigis and he had to stay over. More times than he cared to admit. Watching her sleep made him feel at ease with himself. This for Gene was no easy feat.

He wondered what she was dreaming about. Him? Selfish bastard he smiled to himself. She started to mumble again.

"Gene...Gene..." He looked so smug. He pulled her closer to him.

"Gene no.... I can't remember...no ...don't Gene NO!" She sat bolt upright breathing deeply. She turned round to Gene. His smug grin had been replaced with a look of concern. His mouth open as if he had already asked her what was wrong. He stretched out a hand to her.

"Bloody hell Bolly you ok? "

She snuggled back into him, tears threatening to over spill.

"Oh god Gene, I ...I .... Couldn't remember and you ... you died. He killed you. Because I couldn't remember!"

"It was a dream Bolly, I'm alright. I'm the Gene Genie. More than a dream to bump me off." He smiled down at her trying to comfort her. He could feel she was still shaking.

"But ..."

"Shush, its fine love." She seemed to calm down a bit and wiped away the last of the tears. She pushed herself up on one elbow and looked into his eyes. What if he had died? If the dream was true? He would never know how she felt.

"Gene I ..." But he cut her off as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I know me too Bolly"

"Me too what Bolls?"

Bugger it if she was going to say it so was he. He knew from the first moment he saw her how he felt about Alex Drake. Posh tart.

"Love you."

-

They somehow made it into work that morning. After a round of early morning sex after their declaration, they both realised work was very much needed today. Bombers to catch after all.

They had walked hand in hand over to the station. Not really caring now who knew, it was no secret to them anymore why should it be to anyone else. He had a stupid smirk on his face he just couldn't shift.

They entered CID and made their way to their respective desks stopping to look at each other before finally sitting down.

"Alright mam, good night?" Asked Ray inquisitively.

"Yes thanks Ray fantastic. Now enough of the nosey act. What did you and Chris find out about the prisoners?"

Gene had taken his usual stance at his door frame to listen to what his team had to say.

"Well Guv it's a bit strange really. None of them are in any prison ... in this country. Like the first note said. All 3 of 'em are in a Romanian prison." Gene glared at Ray.

"Romanian? What did they do kidnap a gypsy?"

"No guv, they tried to smuggle over 10 kilos of cocaine. Trying to get it to the Balearic Islands going through the continent. Apparently they only stopped them to have a look at Staines arsenal top, searched the car, bang. 5 year sentence."

"Ray did you come across any group or committee? Anything that links all three of them apart from the drugs?" Alex knew there was something else. The second letter was professional.

"Actually mam they were. All members of a group called the LSG"

"The LSG? " Questioned Gene.

"The Lucy in the Sky Group." Answered Chris.

"What are they a bunch of Beetles fans? Bloody druggy bastards. So are you saying it's this group that is trying to blow up Regent Street then Bolls?"

"I think so gen... Guv . The second letter was a lot more professional than the first. They may not have been involved to begin with but I think they are now. Someone has contacted them."

"Ok ....Do we know where they are from? Do they just float around in the air?" Gene seemed to be getting a little bit edgy. He always hated drug related cases. Complete scum of the earth as far as he was concerned. He was rocking back and forth on his heels and gritting his teeth, jaw clenched.

Alex could see he was getting agitated. She wondered if their new found freedom this morning walking hand in hand would stretch to now. She wanted to go over and just be near him, try and make him feel a bit better. While Chris carried on talking she got up from her desk and went to stand in the door way near Gene. She stuck her hands in her back pockets and stared up at Gene starry eyed for a second. He gave her a quick smile. He knew she had come over to try and calm him down, she always knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah Guv their leader a ...." Chris checked his notes ".... Peter Castle. Lives on the East docks."

"Plod is bringing him in now Guv." Butted in Ray.

"Right then, any other suggestions for now Bolly Knickers?"

"Well we need to talk to the families Guv, Which one lives nearest?"

"Mossis family mam they only live 10 mins away." Said Chris

"Right then you know what comes next boys and girls. To the Quattro."

Ray and Chris lead the way. For a split second Gene grabbed Alex's hand as they walked through the office then let it slide out his as they walked through the office doors. He turned his head and winked at her.

She stopped and smiled briefly. Then it came again. Flashes from her dream this morning, Gene lying there gunned down. Flash backs to Bakewell Street again. A flash of the butchers and a police car outside. She needed to find out what was happening and quick. Alex had a knack of seeing the future in her dreams here in 1981. This one however, she really hoped was just a nightmare.

(A/N: So ok they didn't stay downstairs in Luigis. The prisoners are part of an east London drugs company and Alex is now having dreams of Gene being killed? Don't hate me I promise you will like the outcome. Please keep reviewing people. It's great to know your enjoying it!)


	7. family ties

Chapter 7

Alex sat in the car in silence and closed her eyes. She could only see the image on Gene lifeless on the floor. It's a dream, she kept telling herself, a stupid dream.

"You ok Bolly ?" Gene asked.

Ray elbowed Chris and nodded towards the front of the car. "What?" Chris mouthed at Ray. Ray merely nodded again towards the front of the car.

They had stopped at some traffic lights. Gene had not noticed the lights had turned back to green; he was too busy trying to figure out why Alex almost had tears in her eyes while looking at him. She was looking back at him, repeatedly telling herself in her head it was only a dream, it was only a dream.

Gene really couldn't understand what was wrong. Minuets ago she was comforting his selfish childlike strop about the drugs group, now she looked like someone had kneed her in the lady bits.

"Urm ... Guv."

"What Christopher?" Gene snapped his gaze to the back seat.

"Urm it's on green." He pointed towards the traffic lights.

"What? Oh right." He glanced quickly at her again while putting it in gear. She gave him a small smile to try and calm him. He took off the clutch and drove off.

Ray elbowed Chris again "Told you." He mouthed at him.

-

They pulled up outside Jafir Mossis parent's house and made their way to the front door.

"Mrs Mossis, I'm DCI Hunt I need to ask you a few questions about your son."

The lady at the door dressed in a sari started shouting at Gene in Hindu and stormed off into the back.

"Bloody hell, this is gona be fun then. Who speaks lamb tikka?" Ray chuckled with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ray, I'm sure she understands what we are saying, that's why she got upset. A little more tact please DS Carling!" Alex pushed pass Ray into the house following Mrs Mossis.

The rest of the team followed her and found Mrs Mossis in her living room holding a hanky to her face, she was crying.

"I'm Mahir Mossis, Jafir's uncle. I'm sorry about Gita she gets upset at the sound of her sons name." Alex shot Ray a scowl. He raised his hands as if apologising for his earlier outburst. Mahir stretched out his hand and shook Alex's and Genes in turn.

"Mr Mossis, we need to know if you have been in contact with Jafir recently. W e have reason to believe someone is trying to brake him and 2 other inmates out of the Romanian prison he is being held."

Mahir pulled the team to one side. They could still hear Mrs Mossis crying in the corner.

"Mr Hunt, the family disowned Jafir when he was arrested. It brought a lot of shame to his mother. In our community it is highly disregarding to use or worse sell drugs. As soon as his mother found out she stopped all contact with him and said she never wanted to see him again, so no we have not heard anything from him."

"Right then, great help. Cheers."

"Sorry I can't help you further Mr Hunt. I don't understand what happened Jafir was such a good kid. He was always my favourite. Just got in with the wrong crowed I suppose."

"Thank you Mr Mossis, sorry to have troubled you."

Alex patted him on the arm as apology for upsetting them and left with the rest. They got back into the Quattro.

"Right one down 2 to go who's next Ray?" Gene asked.

"Well guv, Marcus Staines Family lives in Mile end. Lovejoys family live out near Potters Bar."

"Well if they are both as useful as Mossis family no point in us all going to 'em. Ray, Chris you go to Lovejoy's family me and Drakey will go see Staines mum."

"But Guv that's all the way out ...."

"Ray stum. Now move it!"

"Yes guv."

They got back to the station and Ray and Chris went to one of the unmarked cars. Ray grumbling again about doing the donkey work got in and drove off.

"Right then Bolly shall we."

"Yeah, let's go."

He stopped her just before she got in. He grabbed her arm and rested her against the side of the car door gently with his hand.

"Before in the car, are you ok?"

She had to lie to him, didn't want to but telling him she was upset because of her dream yet again. It would only earn her a fruitcake remark.

"I'm fine Gene honest I was just tiered got a bad head ache." She tip toed up and lightly kissed his cheek."You all concerned Mr Hunt?" She felt a little better than before having him near again and smiled a little at him.

"No woman of Gene Hunts should expect anything less Love." He smiled nervously down at her. Was she his woman? He liked to think that she was. She laughed a little and got back in the car. Well if she didn't object she couldn't mind.

Alex in fact quite liked Gene's term of endearment. His woman. That she most certainly was.

-

They pulled up at Mrs Staines house in Mile end after stopping off briefly at a pub for a quick lunch. They both felt better and more relaxed after. Gene had laughed at Alex after she managed to get brown sauce down her blouse and after suggesting they go back to hers and change it Gene quickly dismissed it saying if they went back to hers Regent Street would have to be rebuilt brick by brick, they wouldn't get any work done if she took her top off.

"Right then, so this is Staines mum right?"

"Yes, says here she is in her late 70's. Went to visit Marcus last year in Romania. Be nice Gene."

"Me? I'm always nice me. Come on then Bolly Knickers. Try and cover up that bloody stain, you really are a messy eater." He smacked her on the arse and knocked on the door.

"Mrs Staines? I'm DCI Gene Hunt. I want to ask you a few questions about your son."

"Oh right which one dear?"

"Marcus luv, about the Romanian prison."

"Oh right, you had better come in then." Mrs Staines gestured them in and closed the door.

"Cuppa tea dears? I've got some biscuits in the back. I'll go get them."

Alex and Gene went through to the front room. Typical family front room full of photos and trinkets. Mrs Staines re entered the room with a tray full of tea and to Genes delight Garibaldi's.

"Cheers Luv." He sat down opposite Alex and Mrs. Staines on the settee." Now have you recently heard from Marcus at all?"

"No not for a few months. Got a letter from him in September for my birthday but no....not lately." She looked down into her cuppa. It was obviously upsetting to her.

"Sorry Mrs Staines." Said Alex."We have reason to believe that someone is interested in braking out your son. W e believe it is a group that Marcus was a member of..."

"He was no member of that group you know." Gene and Alex looked at each other and then at Mrs. Staines.

"What do you mean?"

"Well not really. You see Marcus's half brothers business was being run into the ground. Marcus couldn't bear to see him go under he told him he would get him the money." Mrs Staines offered the tray of biscuits around again Gene hungrily taking another two even after Alex had shook her head at him. Mrs Staines carried on. "So Marcus and his friend Arnold..."

"Arnold Lovejoy?" Asked Gene.

"Yeah that's him, never trusted him. Always in trouble. Well he told him he could get him the money. All he had to do was take a trip with him and one of his other mates to northern Africa. So he went. Got bloody caught as well didn't he. I would have stopped him if I had known. His brother still feels guilty about it, not spoken to James for months because of it. He just shuts himself away."

Mrs Staines got up and went over to the mantel piece and picked up a photo.

"They always got on. I got divorced from James father when he was 5. Marcus was born not long after I married his dad. James loved his brother doted on him he did."

She passed them the photo. Gene stared at Alex and she stared back.

There in the photo next to Marcus Staines was his brother, James Wagstaff.

The butcher.

(A/N: Massive plot chapter but I'm off all day and writing up the next chapter now. Don't worry all you people that are worried for our favourite DCI I'm sure everything will turn out ok ....well.... lol i'm evil i know. Cheers for the reviews keep them coming! )


	8. a repeat exam

Chapter 8 stuff

"James Wagstaff is your other son?" Alex and Gene both stood up together, Gene holding the picture at Mrs Staines.

"Yes dear do you know him? Has butchers down on Bakewell Street in the city."

"Yeah we know him Luv" Said Gene "Thanks for the tea; I'm sure Marcus is going to be just fine."

They left Mrs Staines looking a little shocked holding 2 cups of tea. The Quattro screeched off in the direction of Bakewell Street.

-

"That bloody two faced bastard." Gene was driving at his usual high class speed towards Wagstaff's.

"Gene we don't know he had anything to do with it yet it could just be coincidence." Alex looked over at him. "Gene?"

"Yes Bolls?" He pulled up outside the butchers for the second time in 2 days.

"I know this guy is only a butcher but please... just be careful in there. We don't know what's happening yet. He could be innocent."

"Yeah and I'm the pope."

"I'm being serious Gene." Her hand reached out to turn his face to hers."Be careful."

"I've got you with me Bolly, you and that head full of brains. Wouldn't want that to get damaged now would I." He stared at her for a few more seconds. This was really important to her for some reason and he really didn't want to upset her again today after how she looked earlier on. He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Come on then, scum to catch."

They got out the car and entered the Butchers.

"Afternoon Mr Wagstaff, mind if we have a little word in your shell like again pal?"

"Mr Hunt....urm ...sure, found another note?"

"Not unless you have posted another one son no." Growled Gene.

"I don't know what you mean...I'm just a butcher Mr Hunt."

"Didn't fancy taking your mothers new name then when she got remarried? Didn't fancy having Staines across the top of your shop?"

Alex head began to swim. She felt dizzy and light headed. The flash backs were back and becoming more violent. She saw the front step of the butchers. Heard a mobile phone ringing. Her DCI from 2008 behind the counter of the butchers. A gun shot. An exam paper in front of her.

That was it. That's why she knew the butchers.

She had studied the Wagstaff/Staines case for her DI exam.

Then she remembered why.

There was no psychology back in 1981 and the MET liked to use old cases to see how their DI hopefuls would have handled a case. Everything had played out correctly so far according to her exam. They had visited families while the leader of the LSG was interviewed and found out Wagstaff's connection to Staines.

Then she remembered what happened next. Why this case was used as an exam. The DCI and his team were held hostage by Wagstaff when they came to question him. Obviously Gene's tact was never great in these situations. He had been shot, subsequently killed. Oh god her dream. It was all coming true. She suddenly came back round to her senses just as she was about to get Gene back outside she looked up. It was too late.

James Wagstaff already had a gun pointing at Genes head.

-

"See we're along the right lines then." Gene spoke first. James cocked the gun.

"WAIT!" Alex bellowed.

James Wagstaff was sweating and shaking. She could see he was no murderer; He didn't want to be doing this.

"James please listen to me."

"Yeah listen to the nice lady Wagstaff, she might even get you a clean cell when we take you in!" Growled Gene.

"Guv please, shut up!" She could see why Gene had not come out of this alive before. The tact of a grain weasel.

"James, My name is Alex Drake. Remember I came in here before with DCI Hunt. We know you're related to one of the prisoners on the note we found. Now James lets all calm down and talk about this. There's no bomb really is there."

"No! What do you take me for I would never blow up innocent people." James was looking between Gene and Alex still wagging the gun in Genes face.

"No but you would point a gun ....."

"GENE PLEASE SHUT UP!" Alex was ferrying between complete panic and anger towards Genes stupidity "No of course you wouldn't James. But we need to know why you put up those notes in the first place."

"I...I...Wanted him home. He doesn't belong there. He did it all for me so this place wouldn't go under. When he got caught it broke mums heart, I couldn't look at her. So ...so I thought if I got him back to this country at least then...then I could see mum again. That prat he went with Lovejoy I went to school with him, knew what he was like but Marcus just said he would get the money. He shouldn't be there. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"James I know you feel terrible about this. We are trying to sort it out. We have been in touch with the Romanian government again. James you mentioned Lovejoy. Did you know Mossis as well? Did you go to school with him?" Alex took a step closer to him when he looked back at Gene.

"No I didn't know Jafir. But I know ...." He drifted off a bit lowering the gun slightly. Realising what he was doing his attention returned to pointing the gun at Gene who was now starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. The Gene Genie threatened.

"You know someone close to him? James if this wasn't your idea, if someone made you do this then tell us. If someone else is to blame you need to let us know." Alex remembered everything now James had been approached by Jafir Mossis uncle to try and get them all back to England. She thought he too had seemed familiar at the time when they went to his house. James wagstaff only wanted his brother back, Mossis only wanted his nephew home too. They concocted a plan to get them home but James was clearly feeling guilty about it.

She could see that James was thinking about telling them.

"Mahir Mossis, I ...I know his uncle. We met last week ....I JUST WANT THEM HOME! "

"OK ok, James I want you to put the gun down. We know you feel responsible but I'm sure Marcus wouldn't want this." Alex could see she was getting through to him. He was starting to cry with anger and nerves, his hand shaking uncontrollably. "I'm sure your mum wouldn't want both sons in prison, James for her come on drop the gun."

It was the final straw. James Wagstaff dropped the gun. Gene pounced on him and shoved him into the counted.

"Right you bastard you're nicked! For threatening a police officer, perverting the course of justice and being a grade A TWAT!" He pushed him further into the counter and reached for his handcuffs.

Alex blew out a sigh of relief. Thank god. Strange really it had gone exactly how her exam had gone. There was the Déjà vu. She walked over to Gene who was still restraining Wagstaff.

"Told you Bolly knickers. Nothing to worry about got you and that head full of brains....Thanks."

He reached over James Wagstaff and quickly kissed her. She was still a little shaky but glad this was all over. Leaning in she kissed him back. Gene was right over Wagstaff and he groaned in pain as Gene stretched over him. Like they had completely forgotten he was there.

"Oh right you. Come on got a nice sell full of carrot chunks for you to sit in." He bundled him in the back of the Quattro and started up the engine.

"Told you before Bolly I'm not going anywhere." He adjusted his tie in the mirror, making her giggle a little and they drove of back to the station.

(A/N: I know I have a knack of putting our 2 in danger but it's all good in the end. More to come! Keep reviewing people!)


	9. love lockers

Chapter 9

"One for the cells skips." Gene pushed James Wagstaff into the counter at the front desk.

"Right you are guv cell number ....4."

"Is that the worst one you got Viv? This cock almost blew my brains out." Muttered Gene.

"Oh right well in that case number 2 then. Someone had a very nice night emptying their bowls after a night on the booze Guv."

"Thanks Viv."

Gene and Alex walked Wagstaff down to his cell. They could smell it already. Just the place thought Gene.

"What's going to happen now?" Sniffed James.

"Well you go in there, we forget about you for a bit then interview you on how you thought you could blackmail the British and Romanian governments. How does that sound?"

"I'm sorry Mr Hunt, really I am I don't know what came over me I just ... miss my brother."

Genes face seemed to crack a bit and his angry scowl dropped an inch.

"I know lad, no need to stick a gun in my face though. Go on in you go."

Gene put him in the cell and locked the door.

"Right then I don't half fancy a cuppa!" Gene turned round to Alex and clapped his hands together.

"To the Kitchen then Gene?"

"Why not Bolls, this guy can wait."

"Go on then, I'll follow you up there need to go get changed this brown sauce stain seems to be have joined by sweat too." Alex turned waving to him, her head hanging down as she did and headed for the locker room.

-

"Guv! Guv!" Ray and Chris came running through the front doors as Gene was walking back passed the front desk.

"Guv! Lovejoy he knows Staines and you will never guess who his brother is!"

"James Wagstaff ?" Answered Gene. He knew Ray had proberly drove back as fast as he could to tell Gene the news. He had properly interviewed Lovejoy's family to within an inch of their life.

"Oh right... urm Guv you ok? You look a bit...shit."

"Well thank you Ray. I'm fine thanks to DI Drake. Wagstaff was a little resilient to being arrested. He got a little trigger happy. Ale....DI Drake talked him out of it with her psycho babble stuff."

"Bloody hell guv lucky escape. Got to hand it to her sometimes. She is helpful ...sometimes"

Ray looked down a little sheepish. He wouldn't admit it but he did think Alex was a good copper. Sometimes.

"Yeah I was a bit lucky with that. ...."Gene seemed to stop for a second. Ray was right. He was lucky. Alex had saved his life he hadn't really thanked her. God he did love her, if he had died he would never have got to tell her again. "....urm. Anyway Raymondo. Don't you have a drugs leader to interview? Go on off you trot." He dismissed Ray with Chris in toe and headed for the locker room himself.

-

What was he going to say to her? He couldn't just burst in there and declare his undying love for her. That would make him a major puff. He cleared his throat and entered the locker room. He could hear someone crying. Shit. I can't handle crying, especially her.

He turned the corner and saw her sat elbows on her knee hands in face in her hands sobbing. She still had the same shirt on. She must have been in here for a good 10 minutes. He walked over and sat down next to her. Taking a hanky out of his pocket he handed it to her and cleared his throat.

"Come 'ere." He lifted his right arm up and wrapped it round her shoulder. She snuggled up to his chest and carried on crying.

"Love you ya Posh Tart." She sobbed harder and took in a sharp breath.

"Love you too you Manc Bastard."

They sat like it for what seemed like an age.

He knew she was upset about what had just happened. She had dreamed it the night before that he would get hurt but he just pushed it to one side as a stupid dream. He needed to learn to trust her more. That would come in time. Now he just needed to be there for her.

"Bolls... Bolly.. Come on stop with the blubbering. Look I'm fine now. Wagstaff is locked up no more guns pointing at me."

She sniffed and raised her head a bit so she could look at him.

"I know, it's just .... I couldn't bear to lose you now Gene. Not after the past few days. I've lost so much already I couldn't cope with loosing you as well. I know your fine; I will be too just need to calm down a bit." She faintly smiled at him, her bottom lip still quivering slightly. She reached up and kissed him lightly.

"What you doing down here anyway, thought you were going for a cuppa?" Her voice seemed a little more stable now.

"I am just wanted to come and say thanks, for earlier." He still had his arm around her but he had that little boy look on his face again and was looking down at his shoes. "Wouldn't have still been here if it wasn't for you and that posh gob. Ray was right I was lucky you were there Bolly."

"Ray?" Alex's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah I know don't tell him I said anything. The bugger would just deny it."

They both chuckled at the thought of Ray trying to deny he had said Alex was a good copper.

"And shouldn't you be getting changed? Brown sauce don't suit you Bolls." He kissed her neck and raised his hand to the top button on her shirt. He started to slowly undo it.

"Going to give me a hand I see DCI Hunt?" Her tears starting to dry, Alex smirked at Genes wondering hand. One thing on that mans mind she thought.

"Well you know Bolly, it's always better with two."

He lowered his head and while opening her blouse even further captured her bottom lip and started to nibble on it.

"In the locker room Gene? You really are a bad man." She chuckled.

"Oh you don't know the half of it yet Bolls" He picked her up and laid her back down on the bench on her back before covering her body with his.

"Got to thank you properly aint I Luv."

-

After a very quick but extremely satisfying session in the locker room Gene and Alex made them self's a little more presentable and bashfully made their way to the office via the interview room.

"Well that's another place you have ruined for me Bolls. First Luigis, then my office now the locker room. I'm running out of places I can go without it giving me the horn."

"Hey that wasn't my fault you came in and decided my shirt needed changing and what about the Quattro? Think you can get in there without it 'giving you the horn '"

"That's different the Quattro always gives me the horn."

She had to stop a fit of laughter as they entered the office.

"Ray did you manage to interview Castle yet?"

"Yes Mam, tried to find you but couldn't." She glanced at Gene who cleared his throat.

"Is that my phone ringing? I'll leave this to you Bolly Knickers." He walked off. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep a straight face if he stayed.

"Sorry Ray you were saying?"

"Yes Mam. Appears Mossis contacted the LSG after talking to Wagstaff last week. They wrote up the notes and delivered them to Wagstaff told him when to put them up and that they would sort out transport for the 3 prisoners on their release. I've put Castle back in the cells. Did you want me to bring down Wagstaff or Mossis?"

"Thank you Ray, no no its fine. Tell you what for all your hard work today why don't you and Chris go early. Wagstaff and Mossis can wait till the morning. You're not a bad copper Ray...sometimes." Smirking she walked away towards Genes office leaving Ray looking rather embarrassed.

Gene was still on the phone when she entered.

"....Yes, yes I'll go and tell him now Mr Mellor. Yes I'm sure he will be well all of them...... When will they.... That soon? Right then. Thank you ... Yes bye."

"Any one interesting Gene?"

"Just a bit Bolls, Fancy a quick word with Wagstaff before we head off for the night? You might like this bit."

"Ok..." She wasn't sure what to expect. Gene seemed a little surprised by the conversation he had just had. They walked back down to the cells and asked Viv to open up number 2.

"Mr Hunt? Miss Drake? I thought I wouldn't be interviewed till later?"

"Sit down don't panic, you will get your time in the chair mate just thought I would bring you some good news." Wagstaff sat back down on the brick bed. Gene was towering over him but looked relaxed, one hand in his pocket the other pointing to Alex to close the door. She was still confused. Gene never came to talk to the prisoners.

"Good news?" Questioned James.

"Yes. I have just got off the phone with the British embassy. Seems your little stunt didn't go unnoticed by the Romanian government after all. Because of your little letters they seem to be too scarred to keep your brother and his pals in their country any more. They are deporting them to British custody next week. You never know you might get the same prison as your brother if you're lucky."

Gene turned to Alex and smiled. He could be bloody sweet when he wanted to be. He didn't need to come down and tell Wagstaff. Especially after almost killing him earlier on. She knew he had properly done it for her to show that everything was ok.

"Thank you Mr Hunt ... that's great news my mother ...she will be so pleased."

Gene blinked and broke his smile with Alex and turned back to James.

"Well pal nothing to do with me. I'll be seeing you in the morning. Answers at the ready there's a good boy!" Gene turned and left. Alex gave James a small smile before following Gene out and locking the cell door.

"You didn't have to tell him that Gene." She moved closer to him, Hands in her back pockets leaning into him as she said it. He looked down at her and could see how proud of him she was. Her eyes practically gleaming at him.

"Well you know me Bolly, always good with communication stuff .Right then, I say it's time to get pissed, Shall we Lady Bolls?" He gestured towards the direction of Luigi's. What a way to end the day. Maybe this time they would actually stay down stairs and have a drink.

(A/N: Only another Chapter left guys! Bit of a long one this but wanted to tie up the plot stuff. Hope I didn't miss anything out!:) Keep the reviews coming always good to see you enjoying my work guys! )


	10. an antique occation

Chapter 10

They arrived in Luigis and after a little waver from Gene about whether or not to just drag her up stairs again. Alex insisted they went over and joined Ray and the rest of the group for at least one night this week.

"Alright mam!" Shouted Shaz"Guv, do ya want to sit down?" There were 2 seats available at the table where Ray, Shaz, Chriss and Viv were sat.

"No ta Shazza, gona go sit on the big boys table." Gene walked Alex towards the booth in the corner where they had had breakfast the previous day. Shaz smiled at them rolling her eyes and returned to conversation with the boys.

"You going to behave this time Bolls don't look like Luigi hasn't put that screen up. " He sat opposite her leaning forwards. He could stare at her all night tonight. After earlier and what they had said to each other in the locker room he just didn't want to be anywhere but at her side. Soft twat, he thought, turning into a puff.

Alex giggled and looked down into her glass of wine as she leaned across her side.

"I'll keep my hands to myself for the time being Gene if you do."

"I'll try my best ... not promising mind."

-

They spent most of the evening enjoying each other's company, chatting about Wagstaff and his brother, about Sam and his time in Manchester. What Gene felt comfortable talking about anyway. He had attempted to try and talk to Alex about Molly at one point but saw in her eyes she wasn't ready yet. He didn't bother asking about the Prices again, if she didn't want to talk about Molly then she wasn't going to want to talk about them.

"Will you look at them two." Gene nodded over to Chris and Shaz who where rubbing their noses together and smiling at each other gormlessly.

"I think its sweet, Chris is so lucky Shaz is going to be an excellent DI one day." She looked up from her glass when Gene snorted. "What she is, I know you don't like the idea of women being in charge Gene but she really is better than you give her credit for."

"I know what you mean Bolly, your right Shazza is good at her job it's just..." She knew that look. He wanted to say something sweet but didn't know where to find the courage from.

"Just what?" she put her hand over his on the table.

"She would never be as good as you. You're a bloody amazing copper Bolls. You're always there; keep me on the straight and narrow." He looked up at her. She had that expression on her face again. The same one as she had earlier when he went to tell Wagstaff about his brother. Pride. He knew she loved him. He never wanted her to leave now. She was right as well, Chris was lucky to have Shaz .Suddenly Genes expression became all serious. He knew what he wanted now.

"Erm, Sorry Bolls I'll be back in a bit got to erm ...." With that Gene dashed off out of Luigis leaving Alex speechless in their booth.

-

It had been 30 minutes now and Alex was still none the wiser, he must have forgotten something important at the office. She ignored the fact he had abandoned her and not told her what he was up to and went over to talk to Shaz who was watching Ray and Chris arm wrestle. Boys.

She looked at the clock again and sighed. He better be back soon.

-

Mean while across town a red car pulled up outside a small antiques shop on Savile road. The place was closed but that didn't seem to stop the man from the car banging constantly on the door till the light was turned on by the owner and he was let in.

"Sorry didn't mean to bother you pal I just needed to pick something up ... the item I brought in last month. Have you still got it?"

"Yes, yes I believe I do just let me go and check." The man disappeared into the back and left the customer in the shop to browse round.

"Here it is! do you want it gift wrapped sir ?"

"No, no it's fine as it is. Thanks glad you didn't sell it turns out I needed it after all." He turned and left.

Getting back into his car he couldn't help but smile. Bloody hell you great big poof.

-

Alex had to admit although she was having a pleasant evening talking to Shaz about her wedding plans and talking about her future in the police she did miss Gene. She had gone before plenty of times in the past year without seeing him, sometimes for days at a time but now she felt like she didn't want to be more than 5 minutes away from him.

As she glanced worryingly at the clock again he walked back through the door. She instantly felt better. She noted however he had a determined stern face. Whatever it was he had just gone to do he look convincing about it? He strode over to Alex and pulled her up to her feet mid conversation with Shaz. The whole table stopped talking and look at him.

"Gene what are you doing?...." Alex had a bemused look on her face.

Then in one fell swoop Gene fell to one knee.

"Gene what are you... everyone's looking" Alex whispered down at him.

"Sod em, Shaz by the looks of it already knows" They both turned to look at Shaz who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at them. Gene turned back to face Alex." And unless Ray and Chris are in need of a trip on the sunshine bus they know too."

Alex turned to Ray who was smiling smugly. He held out one hand towards Chris who, looking all defeated, was handing him a tenner.

She snapped her attention back to Gene.

"Bolls, I need you here for good. No more talk about going home. This, here, this stinking dive in London with me is your home. I ..." He looked around suddenly feeling like a bit of a twat but carried on."I love you. Have from the moment I clapped eyes on ya. The past few days have been fucking amazing. Wagstaff and his little bullet firing friend made me realise it."

Alex got down on her knees so she was facing him. Not thinking that pulling him up would be better for them both in her confusion.

"Gene you don't have to do this just to get me to stay." She put one hand on his face. "I'm not going anywhere now anyway."

"Bolly I'd be doing this any way." He cleared his throat.

"I love you Bollinger Knickers. Marry me, that's an order."

He removed a small black velvet box from his pocket and presented it to Alex. A silver diamond clustered ring lay inside. Sparkly and bright just like Alex. It had been his mothers and when she died had left it to him. Months ago he had decided he had no use for an engagement ring again and took it to an antiques shop to be valued. He never banked on Alex Drake.

Alex pulled Gene up to standing with her and looked into his eyes.

"Roger that Guv!" She placed both her hands back on his face and crying with happiness she kissed him.

The silence from the crowd now erupted into cheers and appluse. Alex was sure she could here Shaz crying ... and for a second thought Ray was too.

He pulled back from her and took the ring out of the box placing it on her finger.

"Bloody hell bolls you not supposed to cry." He had a stupid smirk on his face but Alex could only see love in his eyes.

"God I love you Gene Hunt you Manc Bastard you." She pulled him back for another kiss. Gene was right sod em if they wanted to stare they could but neither of them cared now. "Think we should go upstairs Gene." She whispered into his ear.

They both turned and headed for the stairs ignoring everyone's stares as they did.

"GO ON GUV! WAYHAY!!" He winked at her and turned round to the crowd.

"OI you lot! I expect you all at work in the morning but in the mean time as it's such a fandabidozy night have a drink on me" He threw a few notes at Luigi behind the counter." Now you dirty minded gits if you don't mind I'm taking my fiancé here to bed!"

He turned back to her and wrapped an arm round her waist.

"Shall we then Bolly Kegs ?"He nuzzled into her neck.

"Mmm and then some Gene. Looking forward to the wedding night already." He led her upstairs and towards their future.

She knew then that she had made the right choice in turning back last week. If she had got to stay in 1982 things really were looking good. She waved by to the rest of the team as she followed him up stairs, for the briefest of moments seeing Molly in the corner smiling at her "Blow them out Molls, I'm not coming." Molly waved at her and smiling blew out her candles.

(A/N: Well that's the end of the story though don't panic!! as people do seem to like the story I've got an epilogue and maybe ...maybe another story to carry on. If they are getting married wouldn't be right not to write you guys one! )


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been one hell of 3 months.

They had gone through so much that arranging a wedding was just an added problem.

All the problems they had endured with supper Mac. His death. Operation Rose...whatever that was. Alex thought she would die the day she saw Gene join the masons only to be yet again filled with pride when she realised why he had done it. As if she could ever lose her Gene Genie to those tassel wigglers.

She was sat up in her flat staring into her bedroom mirror thinking about the past few months and everything Gene Hunt now in her life. Her face drifted down to the ash tray at the side of her jewellery box. A new edition after Gene had moved in with her. Though she noted no cigarette butts or marks in it. He had tried to stop last month. No doubt he would be smoking at the moment though. He never handled nerves well.

She was dragged out of her day dream by the phone.

"Hello"

"Oh hello dear just wanted to give you a quick ring, wish you well." The unmistakable voice of Jean Staines, Marcus and James mother on the other end. Alex had become close to Mrs Staines during James trail and helped her during Marcus return to the UK.

"Thank you Mrs Staines, sorry you can't be there I'll come and visit soon though."

"That's ok dear now I'll leave you to it, I know you're busy."

"Bye Jean thanks again."

"Bye dear."

Mrs Staines hung up the phone and Alex replaced the receiver. She glanced back up at the mirror and for the first time in months saw Molly.

"Hello Molls."

The girl in the mirror smiled at her mum. She reached out towards Alex and she noticed Molly had a piece of paper in her hand. Alex focused on the paper and Molly disappeared. She turned around to where she had been sat on the bed and there on the covers was a piece of white paper.

Trembling slightly she reached over and picked it up. Opening it, she gasped as she read the noted scribbled in her daughters hand writing.

_You look beautiful mum._

_Miss you, always will._

_Glad you're Happy. I'm happy too._

Alex could feel herself welling up. How the note got there she really didn't care but it was the closure she needed to say good bye to 2008. She kissed the note and placed it on her mirror.

Taking another look at herself she had to agree with her daughter. She did look beautiful. Her long white flowing wedding dress was a lot cleaner and crisp than any other 1980s wedding dresses she had seen. She had it tailored to look as she always wanted her wedding dress to look. To the surprise of her dress maker her ideas seemed to work pretty well. Shoulder less and figure hugging it collected at the floor and had an elegant trail towards the back. She placed her head dress over her long curly hair and smiled. Touching the note one last time she left her bedroom and headed for the living room.

"Right then, how do I look?"

"Mamma mia! Alexandra you look beautiful! belisimo!" Luigis eyes were full of joy. He had burst with pride when she had asked him to give her away. He walked over to her and kissed her hand."Mr Hunt he is a very very lucky man."

Alex smiled at him and turned to Shaz.

"He aint half right mam you look stunning!" Shaz too had been supprized but very happy when Alex asked her to be head bridesmaid. "Shall we go then mam?"

"Yes shaz. I believe the Guv is waiting."

Shaz, Luigi and Alex all maid their way out of the flat.

Nerves taking hold, Alex closed her eyes for a second and thought back to the moment Gene asked her to marry him. It was an order she intended to follow.

(A/N: I know it's short but can't go into too much detail! Had a few ideas guys, I'm doing a follow up don't worry. Which as you will be please to hear will fill in the gaps of the three months between Gene asking him to marry her and obviously including the wedding: P Cheers guys for all the support and reviews on this story. Hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it x)


End file.
